


Evening Joy Ride

by gamerbot22



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Late night joy ride, M/M, Mondo wants to kiss a hall monitor, Taka is a goody-two-shoes, Use your helmet kids, and don’t jump out windows, theyre also not official but they’re very cute at each other, unless u have a strong boyfriend to catch u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerbot22/pseuds/gamerbot22
Summary: I mean, if you’re staying up late anyways, why don’t you go have some fun? The test will still be there tomorrow...





	Evening Joy Ride

“Hey, Taka!”

Kiyotaka looks up from his book, turning his head to look at the doorway. There’s no one there. “Hello?” He calls loudly.

“Shhh!!!” Scolds the voice from before, “I’m outside!”

The moral compass shuts the tome he’d been reading and struts across his neat room to look out the window. He wasn’t supposed to be up this late, but he wanted to get ahead in his schoolwork. It made his family proud and that made him proud. Kiyotaka looks out the window and is greeted by a familiar face. Mondo Oowada, his classmate and best friend, was down under the window, smiling and waving at him.

“What’re you doing here???” Kiyotaka almost demands, leaning out the window. “It’s almost midnight, you should be asleep!”

“You’re staying up too!” Mondo whisper-shouts back, trying not to wake anyone up. “I couldn’t sleep, what’s your excuse?”

“I’ve been stu—“

“Shh!! You’re being too loud!”

Kiyotaka rolls his eyes slightly, “I’ve been studying,” he whispers.

“But tomorrow er.. today is Saturday.”

“I want to be ahead!”

Mondo scratches the back of his neck, mumbling to himself. “Look, just get down here ok? I wanna show you something.”

“Are we going on your motorcycle?” Kiyotaka asks, crossing his arms and standing up straight.

“Yes.”

“Do you have my helmet?”

Mondo kicks the ground, his mumbling turning into more of a frustrated growl. “Don’t you have it?” He asks, clearly impatient at this point.

Kiyotaka gestures for Mondo to wait for a second before backing away from the window. He rummages around his room, checking his closet and drawers. Eventually he lies down on the ground and sees his shiny red helmet hiding under his bed. He grabs it and shoots upright, and turns to the window again. “Found it!” He cheers, hanging it out the window.

Mondo looks up at him and smiles wide. He doesn’t even care that he’s being loud anymore. He just can’t wait to get his boyfriend on his bike. “Now come on down here!” He waves.

Kiyotaka turns to leave again but falters. He can hear his dad’s door open from down the hall. He can’t sneak out now! His dad is probably coming to tell him to get back in bed. “My dad is coming!” Kiyotaka whispers, looking back out the window.

“Just put your helmet on and jump out!” Mondo says, holding both arms up.

“Are you crazy?!”

“Crazy and a good catcher! I’ll get you I promise.”

Kiyotaka shakily climbs up onto the windowsill, looking down at Mondo. The world seems to swirl slightly, but he manages to fix his gaze on the biker. “D-Do you swear?”

“If I drop you I will give you my bike.”

Kiyotaka doesn’t really know the first thing about riding, but he knows Mondo does. He loves that bike to the end of the world and back, so clearly he means it.

“Ok... give me to the count of three!” He calls, hearing his dad getting closer to his door.

“One!”

Kiyotaka tries to find his footing.

“Two!”

He remembers seeing Mondo lifting weights and working out before this. He’s strong and he knows it. The question is if he can—

“Three!”

Kiyotaka sort of slips down instead of just falling. He gasps in surprise and shuts his eyes but is stopped suddenly. His hands find the soft material of Mondo’s coat, and he slowly opens his eyes.

He’s greeted to that big dumb grin of Mondo’s and his flashing purple eyes. “See? What’d I tell ya?”

Kiyotaka hugs him tightly, sighing in relief. “Next time be more quiet..”

“I will,” Mondo chuckles to himself. He doesn’t want to make this wait any longer. He sets Kiyotaka on the ground and pats his helmet. “Now come on, let’s get going.”

Kiyotaka smiles at him firmly and holds his hand. “Remember to go the speed limit.” He says as they walk off.

“Ten miles over?”

“Two.”

“Five?”

“Two.”

_ “Jeez, Taka, this is supposed to be a joy ride.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I keep posting a bunch of shit from FOREVER ago. This one was written like, back in May for an ex-friend (big surprise) but again, it was way too cute for me to leave alone. Pls enjoy while I work on some more original work <3 (also I love this fic a lot and if u do too lmk and I’ll write a follow-up/sequel)


End file.
